Canon Heart
Name: Canon Heart/Maki and Yuri Height: 70 Meters Weight: 35k Tons Gender: Female Combat Style: Melee/Ranged Switcher Primary Attacks: Punching, Kicking Secondary Attacks: Magic Primary Weapon: Body Secondary Weapon: Shortstaff Energy Style: Peace and Love! Overview: Canon Heart is the form Maki and Yuri take on when they combine their powers to battle monsters too immense in size for their natural bodies. Depending on who controls the Canon Heart, their capabilities dramatically change. Origin: Maki and Yuri were two typical schoolgirls. Going to school, coming home, hanging out, and just having fun. One day on the way back from school, they stumbled upon a small injured creature. It resembled that of a ferret, cat, and maybe a rabbit. Maybe. The creature appeared to be struggling away from some unknown enemy. As Yuri went to pick up the creature, Maki could see shadowy figures darting away in the corners of her periphery. The two made their way to Yuri's house with the creature. As they settled into Yuri's room, it popped up and starting walking around as if unhurt. The creature presented itself as "Ryuuvy" much to the girls' surprise. As thanks for saving her, Ryuuvy offered the girls two gems. The gems would grant the girls magical powers when they touched them to their chest, allowing them to ward off evil from the human realm. It also allowed the girls to communicate through telepathy. One day, a massive abomination came crashing down upon their city, intent on destroying everything. The girls tried their best, but couldn't down the giant. "Oh yeah!" Squeaked Ryuuvy, "Touch your gems together while in your Magical forms and you'll transform into a giant named Canon Heart!". The two awkwardly struggled to get their gems to come together but when they finally did, a burst of calm energy eminated from their location. "This is the power of Love and Peice" shouted Ryuuvy. The girls soon found themselves standing several stories above their beloved city. "Right now, Yuri's in control" chirped in, "but you two can switch anytime, both of you just have to think about it." Unfamiliar with the giant body, Yuri was no match for the alien. As Maki's conscience filled the giantess, she took on a more athletic form. With her natural fighting spirit, Maki thrashed the enemy abomination, forcing it to run away. Not without some collateral damage to the city, though. "Canon Heart's full potential will be reached when you two learn to work together properly" chimed in an ecstatic Ryuuvy. Though heavily damaged, the citizens of the city thanked the girls for once again saving the day. Even if they caused too much destruction, it was better than complete annihilation of the planet. Energy System: Whenever Canon Heart charges to switch between Maki or Yuri, she gains energy. There are three tiers in the energy bar. Having energy above each tier increases Canon Heart's damage. Ranged Combat: When controlled by Yuri, Canon Heart is able to cast magic spells with her shortstaff. When controlled by Maki, these spells will be replaced with short ranged weaker spells. Grappling: When controlled by Maki, Canon Heart is able to execute well formed throws. When under control of Yuri, she uses magic to aid her in grapples, consuming energy. The two lacks the conventional strength of bigger monsters though. Melee Combat: When controlled by Maki, Canon Heart becomes more adept at hand to hand combat. With Maki's knowledge in sports and athleticism, she can deal out a lot of damage in melee combat. When controlled by Yuri, Canon Heart's close range combat becomes incredibly hampered. Weaknesses: Canon Heart requires a bit of time to switch between the two girls. Attack her to interrupt the process or take advantage of each form's weakness before she can switch. She is also smaller and not as strong as most other kaiju. Personality: Yuri is awkward and clumsy. She relies heavily on magic to battle. Maki, on the other hand, is very spunky and a natural athelete. Although she may not be as strong with her magic, she makes up for it with her fighting skills. There's no distinct difference to Canon Heart when either girl has control but the movements and quirks of the girls will give away who it is. Other Notes: Canon Heart's playstyle consists of switching the two forms to either be a ranged mage or a melee fighter. There's a channel time that can be interrupted. She gains energy while channeling for the switch. Yuri's moveset will focus more on ranged attacks and spells, while Maki's focuses on melee fighting and contains less powerful magic. As Canon Heart climbs the tiers in her energy bar, her attacks become stronger. Stronger spells and attacks consume energy so be mindful of when you use your attacks. Stats ART (the girls in normal form + Ryuuvy) Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Pink Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Good Kaiju